Excerpts
by myFrankpov
Summary: Random One-shots that could have the possibly be multi-chaptered fics. Maddison Addek Mallie
1. Addek: Derek talks to Nancy

"Chief of Surgery, that's what I've always, Nancy. I just had the party and everything to celebrate it."

"And?"

"Why am I not happy? I should be ecstatic, practically jumping off the walls."

"But?"

"And yet I'm not. I froze in my speech."

"Froze?"

"Yeah, I've had countless speeches made for years now. But on the night I was going to say it…"

"You froze."

"Yeah, on the night that was supposed to be one of the happiest in my life I'm not."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You said before you only wanted one thing in your life…"

"Yeah?"

"What was that?"

"…To be Chief?"

"No, that wasn't it"

This was only met with silence.

"Fine I'll answer the question for you."

"You said you only Wanted one thing in your life: Make Addison Happy and everything else is just a part of that."

"…"

"Now after being chief of neurosurgery, one of the best neurosurgeons in the country, You just became Chief of Surgery. You know what's missing? The reason why you wanted all these things."

"Let's start answering that question:

Why did you want to be a neurosurgeon? Because that's you were interested in… No you know you wanted Cardiothoracic when you entered why did you change? Because your first patient died because as you put it the resident neurosurgeon at that time didn't do his best.. or maybe Because Addie got into an accident and you couldn't help and couldn't really understand because you only paid attention to Cardio…

Why did you want to become an attending neurosurgeon at Mt. Sinai? Because it was your dream to work in the best Hospital with Addie.

Why did you want to become Chief of Neurosurgery? Because you wanted to provide for Addison the lifestyle that she has lived without batting an eye and because you wanted to prove to her family that you are worthy of their daughter.

Why did you want to become Chief of Surgery? Because you want to be the best, you wanted Addie to stand by your side, you wanted her to get as much grants so she can work her magic."

"Am I right?"

A long silece was heard before a small "Yes"

"Now tell me Derek, how does it feel to reach the top when the reason you've been doing it for is gone?"

"Was it worth it, Derek?"


	2. Maddison: Erica Meets Addison

"Erica Hahn. Head of Cardio"

"Addison Forbes Montgomery-Sloan. Head of Neonatal and OB-GYN"

"Sloan? You're Sloan's Fiancée who's back from LA. I thought you were Shepherd's ex-wife."

"Pleased to meet you. Derek's my ex-husband Mark's my fiancé. Its complicated."

"I can deal with complicated. I'm a lesbian whose chasing after a straight divorcee, whose husband and the woman he's cheated on him with is the same place of work, hoping to all that is good that she would bat her eyes my way. SO?"

"Well, I cheated on my super slutty ex-husband with my super sexy super slutty soon-to-be-husband causing my super slutty ex-husband to leave for Seattle. Received a call from Seattle about a case, my super sexy super slutty soon-to-be-husband to think I was going for my super slutty ex-husband; so he cheated with a super ugly super slutty nurse. I went to Seattle for the case and gave my super slutty ex-husband divorce papers but then he didn't want it. So, my super slutty ex-husband and I decided to work it out but he had a round with a super slutty 12-year old, whom he initially said he'd stay away from, so we got divorced. My super sexy super slutty soon-to-be-husband came here, I got back with him after he explained the cheating, somehow got engaged to him and now I find out that said super slutty 12-year old has a super slutty preschooler half-sister who thought that my super sexy super slutty soon-to-be-husband was single cause he's just naturally super slutty."

"WOW! Okay, my problems are… wait super ugly super slutty nurse?"

"Bitch back in New York"

"Super slutty 12-year old is… resident Grey and super slutty preschooler is intern Grey"

"Yeah"

"How does Torres fit into this then?"

"Oh she's my friend ergo she's Mark's bodyguard and friend, by proxy."

"So she's with him…"

"Not because she likes him but because I kind of told her to watch him like a hawk, initially. But they're friends now."

"You're not concerned about their relationship"

"NO"

"They take holidays…"

"Mark goes to LA and the past few weekends I told him to bring Callie cause she's miserable. Wait you like… Callie?"

Erica only blushed and looked away.

"Look, I don't have anything against her swinging your way but she's in a tough place right now because of the divorce. Her and O'Malley's divorce wasn't a 5-year old sinking ship like mine and Derek was. I got over it fast because all we had was familiarity of being together, and that 2 of those 5 years I was already in love with my fiancé. So just feel it out."

"I didn't expect you."

"What?"

"When they said that, McHot was McSteamy's girlfriend I didn't expect you."

"McHot?" Addison asks chuckling before continuing "What were you're expectations?"

"Tall, Dumb, Red-head, had more work than I've ever seen."

"You got half right so that's good. Is that why you were shocked earlier?"

"Yes, I did not expect Sloan having a wife whose one of the greats in her medical field."

"Thank you and there is more to Mark that meets the eye."

They were suddenly interrupted by Karev walking to their table

"Dr. Montgomery-Sloan?"

"Yes, Karev?"

"You're needed in the ER and you dropped your pager in the NICU." He says handing her the pager.

"Oh, of couse, thank you." She says taking her muffin and water "See you, Dr. Hahn."

"Erica, you know about my personal life you can at least call me that."

"Addison, then."


End file.
